


"What? You think you're the only one suffering here?"

by kneephobic



Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, based on a prompt, rly gay. angsty but then the Softest, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneephobic/pseuds/kneephobic
Summary: sorry if this sucks, i didnt proofread or anything, and its also my first bmc fic!based on a prompt requested on my ig (@theelderpriceisright)so its set when Jeremy still has the squip but before its gone completely evil and tried to take over everyone





	"What? You think you're the only one suffering here?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks, i didnt proofread or anything, and its also my first bmc fic!
> 
> based on a prompt requested on my ig (@theelderpriceisright)  
> so its set when Jeremy still has the squip but before its gone completely evil and tried to take over everyone

   Sure, maybe Jeremy  _ had _ abandoned Michael at the party, but that wasn't  _ really  _ Jeremy. He was being controlled by the Squip. And maybe Jeremy had essentially tried to cut Michael out of his life, but again, that wasn't  _ really _ Jeremy. And maybe Michael was sitting alone in his room, at two in the afternoon, skipping school, crying because his best friend/love interest had abandoned him, but that wasn't  _ really  _ Jeremy’s fault. The more Michael thought about it, the more he thought that it probably was his own fault. It wasn't Jeremy’s fault. If Michael hadn't been such a loser, none of this would have happened. The Squip would have allowed Michael to stay. But Michael knew this was what Jeremy wanted, he wanted to be cool, he had for a long time, and there was no way Michael would get in the way of that. No matter how much it hurt.

 

_ That's it, _ Michael thought,  _ I need a break _ . Once his face was dry, he pulled on his shoes and headed to the nearest 7-11. 

 

  He walked in the doors and heard the familiar chime of the bells dangling above the door, and he heard a voice that he missed dearly.

 

  “Michael! Dude, I haven't seen you in forever!” Jeremy started out yelling, but turned into a whisper when the cashier gave him a dirty look. 

 

  Michael couldn't take it. He couldn't handle seeing Jeremy, as if nothing had happened. He ran out the door without a second thought, but it wasn't long before Jeremy caught up to him in the 7-11 parking lot. He gripped tightly onto Michael’s arm.

 

  “Hey, man, what's wrong?” there was genuine concern in Jeremy’s voice. 

 

  “Nothing,” Michael said through gritted teeth, “it's not like you'd care anyway.” 

 

  “What are you talking about? Of course I care! You're my best friend, dude.” Jeremy smiled. 

 

  “Yeah, well you sure haven't been acting like it!” Michael snapped, “You know the last time we had a real conversation? It's been weeks, Jeremy. I know you took that stupid pill, but honestly, how hard is it to say hi?” he was near tears at this point, “Why are you even talking to me right now?” he sniffled.

 

  “The Squip said it's fine since there's no one from school around.”

 

 Michael’s heart shattered, “Really? So you're more willing to listen to a computer than your own best friend, of twelve years, might I add!” he shouted.

 

  “I'm so-” 

 

 “No, I don't want an apology. An apology is just a couple of words, and then you'll be back to ignoring me. I want this to stop, Jeremy. Do you know how lonely I've been?” Michael’s entire body felt on fire, every muscle was tense.

 

 “ **What? You think you're the only one suffering?** There's a computer in my brain, who tells me I make him wanna  _ die _ , and-” Jeremy was cut off by an unseen force, he was struggling, shouting out gibberish. He grasped at his head, as if trying to claw something out of it.

 

  Any anger Michael has was quickly replaced with fear and concern, “Jeremy! What's going on?”

 

  “He- doesn't want- you to- know!” Jeremy forced out. He fell to the cement, his knees probably scratched up and bleeding now. Michael rushed over to him, and tried to steady him by gripping his shoulders tightly.

 

  “Jeremy, buddy, it'll be alright.” but Michael wasn't quite sure he believed it himself. There were tears streaming down Jeremy’s face, but for a second, it looked peaceful. As if the evil voice in his head had shut up for moment. As inappropriate as it seemed, Michael couldn't help but feel an urge to kiss Jeremy, right then and there. Years of emotions, placed into a single kiss- his thoughts were getting carried away. Suddenly, Jeremy’s eyes widened, possibly in shock? Michael couldn't tell. 

 

  “T-the Squip is telling me,” Jeremy squeaked out, his face turning incredibly red, “that you, um, want to, uh,” Jeremy chuckled a bit, and Michael knew  _ exactly _ what the Squip had told him, but didn't show any sign of such. He wanted to hear Jeremy say it. “kiss me,” Jeremy finished, barely a whisper. 

 

   Michael smiled, “Well, uh, is he saying that it's  _ cool _ for you to do that?” he tried to say it suave-ly, but it came out an octave higher and with a lot more voice cracks than he expected. 

 

  “Actually, he's saying it's a really bad idea. So I'm-” Michael cut him off by placing one hand on the nape of Jeremy’s neck, the other cupping his cheek, and bringing his lips to Jeremy’s.

 

 It was by no means, a perfect kiss. Michael’s glasses got in the way, their noses smashed together, there was a bit of teeth clashing, but it was Michael and Jeremy, and that was enough for them. 

 

  Michael pulled back first, “Do you know, how  _ long _ I've wanted to do that for?” he said, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

  “The dumb Squip shut up,” Jeremy said, a little slack-jawed, “I think he's sorta freaking out you actually did that.” he smiled softly to Michael, “Honestly, I am too.”

 

  “Wait, what about Christine?” Michael said, beginning to panic, worried that he may have just destroyed Jeremy’s chance at a relationship with her.

 

  Jeremy tried to hold it in, he really did, but he just couldn't. He burst out laughing, “I just kissed you, and  _ liked _ it, and you think I still want Christine? Oh, man, Michael. No, I want you. Even the Squip is starting to agree. He says the school would think we're a really cute couple.” Jeremy smiled.

 

  “Jeremiah Heere, after  _ years _ of me pining, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Michael couldn't hide his excitement, he was practically shaking.

 

  “Yes, I am. Michael Mell, would you do me the honours of being my boyfriend?”

 

  Instead of a reply, Michael just kissed him again. And again, and again. 

  
   They sat there, in the 7-11 parking lot, with Jeremy’s knees bleeding, kissing, talking, telling stories of when Michael realized he had fallen, and times Jeremy was just  _ now _ realizing were a lot more gay than he thought.  

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this hiding in the bathroom stall at school
> 
> comments, kudos, and criticism are always welcome!!


End file.
